The purpose of the CFAR Developmental Core is to foster the development of HIV/AIDS-related research at Baylor and UTHouston, This is accomplished in several ways, two of which are new to this resubmission. First, investigator-initiated scientific studies are supported to develop preliminary data for research applications. Types of eligible projects include pilot and feasibility studies and collaborative translational research projects. Second, a new effort, designated "Collaborative Core Initiatives", targets specific research gaps and opportunities at our CFAR. Third, also new, some funds are dedicated to support the development of Scientific Programs that draw on strengths, opportunities, and expertise at our CFAR. We have chosen to emphasize first "HIV and Coinfections", focusing on Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Awards are made following a rigorous peer review system. Funds also may be used to assist in recruitment of new faculty engaged in HIV/AIDS research. Finally, new to this application, we will provide a comprehensive mentoring program to help the career development of junior investigators involved in HIV/AIDS research. This core has an impressive record of accomplishments from the former Baylor CFAR. From 1995 to 2001, Developmental awards ($646,005) supported 33 projects on both basic and clinical research topics. Twenty-one of the 33 awardees obtained external funding totaling over $12.4 million within 3 years following their award, representing a success rate of 63% and a 19-fold leveraging of CFAR funds invested. Grantees published over 190 articles during the 3-year follow-up period. Developmental funds have also been used to assist in the recruitment of two junior faculty members. We are requesting $220,000/year in Years 11-15 to continue these developmental efforts. Allocations of Developmental funds among the various developmental programs each year will be determined by the CFAR Internal Advisory Committee. The Core is led by Dr. Janet Butel, Director, and two Associate Directors, Drs. Mary Estes (Baylor) and Mary Velasquez (UTHouston). Dr. Velasquez is a new appointment with this resubmission.